A Single Chapter, Season 12 Episode 24
by sleepyduck
Summary: A single chapter of Season 12 Episode 24. What could have been in that episode, if Callie stays? Any possibilities can happen, behind the unseen on TV. Purely my imagination of happy ending Calzona. If there is another chapter that I have in my mind, I will write it separately. Edit!


**Single Chapter, Season 12 Episode 24**

 **Hi there!**

 **I'm not abandoning Carousel of Life. But real life, make us stuck to updating.**

 **So this was pop up when I miss Calzona, and I need something to write.**

 **Here is a single chapter, what should happen with our favourite pair.**

 **Edit version (I'm using grammar program, hope it's better than before).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

Arizona was standing in front of Meredith House, for 30minutes. Not counting her long drive and take the far route to get to Meredith house. And cave into her room a whole day. So maybe you can make it 12 hours of thinking and dig into her brain and collaborate with her feeling from her heart, to finally make her decision.

Sofia was observing her mother a whole day, she sure knows that something bothering her Mommy. The little girl didn't understand why Mommy and mama need to shout out to each other and her favourite aunt and uncle need to stand each of her Mommy and her mama differently. But the one that she knows, both of her mother was sad and hurting, by the look that their eyes throw to each other.

Sofia tugs slowly Arizona hand, Arizona scrunches her eyebrow and look down to Sofia. Sofia tugged Arizona clothes again, asking Arizona to bend down. But the little girl realized her mother can't kneel. So she moves and step on the bench near the door, and giving her hand to get Arizona closer.

"Baby… what happen?" whispers Arizona

"Mommy," Sofia small hand caress Arizona cheek, "Are you ok? I saw you sad a whole day. Uncle Richie said that you should be happy today. "

The word, make Arizona heart fluttered. Her little girl cares about what she felt. Look how she has grown up faster than she thinks. Tears run down to Arizona cheek, "Mommy is an ok baby girl, this is happy tears. Even tomorrow you will go away with mama, but today I have you a whole day and we can enjoy all the ice cream together and play the cooking set," smile spread across Sofia's face

"I love you always, Mommy," and Sofia hold Arizona tightly. But inside her heart, she knows, it's not the reason that makes her Mommy teary.

"Come on, I'm sure your mama will be surprised to see you," Arizona clasp Sofia hand and help her to go down and walk back to the front door of Meredith house.

Arizona wipes her tears and took a deep breath before ring the doorbell. _~'I can do this'~_ said Arizona inside her head

When the door open, the angel itself appears, Callie Torres

"Hi, Mama," Sofia is cheering and jumping to hold Callie and rush inside, like the little girl know that both of her mothers needs time to talk

"Hey, what's going on?" Callie shocked when find Sofia with bag on and Arizona, Arizona with her glorious charming self, appear without sending text to her or Meredith

*coughing* "Plane ticket," Arizona has shown the plane ticket to Callie, when Callie just stares and shook her head not understand what Arizona said, she continues, "bring back next weekend, and I want all summer and every other school year," handing the ticket to Callie, and Callie checks it, "I want a Christmas this time but you can get next time and I'll figure what the details,"

"What?" Callie now seriously in shocked mode, she cannot believe what happens right now, Arizona was offered to her to bring Sofia to New York. Is this even real, "are you saying…?"

"Listen… we did this wrong… we had a chance to do right and we miss it…" Arizona tried to stay strong

"Are you saying…," now Callie totally in a second to breakdown, sure this is not a dream, this is real

"I'm saying that… Sofia deserves to have two happy moms…" Arizona took a deep breath, "I'm saying let's all be happy…," Arizona showed her best smile to Callie, she needs it to hold her tears.

Callie on the other side was beyond happy, she feels like finally she won't be alone in New York, well she is not alone, with Penny, but with Sofia there, her life may be more spirit to spend. Tears and joyful, filled Callie's mind, she looks into Arizona and when she saw Arizona smile she feels it is real.

"Thank you," that's the only word that Callie can say. She hugs Arizona, little did she know Arizona trying hard not to cry and angry or sad or anything that can ruin the moment.

To calm Callie, Arizona patted Callie's back. She closed her eyes for a second and keep patting, _~'I love you'~_

After a minute of a warm hug, Arizona is saying her goodbye and drive back home.

xxx

* * *

Not long after the goodbye with Arizona, Callie walks into the couch to find Sofia was sulking deeper and just pouting.

"What's going on, why you don't play with Zola?" Callie teases the little girl and take a seat beside Sofia

"Zola said today Aunt Amy makes a party, can I go there. Zola was there before?" Sofia is pouting and her eyes bore into her teddy bear

"It's not a party, Aunt Amy and Uncle Owen are married, and that's a party for a big girl, it's a wedding" Callie laughed at her daughter's antics

"What is married and wedding mama?" Sofia ask and now her eyes looking into Callie's eyes waiting for an answer

"Married is when two people in love, and usually it's like party with white dress for women and suit for man and that's called wedding...," Callie tried to explain it with a simple word, but what she heard shocking her

"Like you and Mommy? Like in the picture? Both of you wear white dresses and it's so pretty," Sofia smile brightly

"Y…yes baby, but….," Callie didn't know how to explain it

"So mama love Mommy, and Mommy love mama, and married?" Sofia stares more into her mother's eyes,

Not sure how to answer the question. When the phone ring, she took it immediately and makes it as an excuse to not answer her daughter.

xxx

* * *

Arizona drives into the hectic traffic. Rain poured like supporting the gloomy night. Tears never stop running down Arizona cheek.

"I'm the one who ruins our marriage," hitting her driving wheel mindlessly, keep chanting the word to make her feel better, but it does not help.

Arizona tried to wipe her window glass with her jacket, it's foggy under the hard rain.

"Come on, I just need to get home and enjoying lasagna that Richie makes and Netflix time," motivate her to keep driving, she wipes her tears and keep chanting _~'I can do it'~_

No longer far from her house, in the last interchange, she saw something running across the street, Arizona pushes the break in a sudden and jolting back in a hard way.

"What the hell is that," Arizona unbuckled her seatbelt and open her door, to check what happens outside.

But the crashed happen and explosion heard.

xxx

* * *

Callie phone call was from New York Presbyterian, they informed that the position of Ortho was not available, after the old doctor that supposed to be resigned was asked to work back because the pile of the case was needed to be finished up.

The news surely a slap hard on Callie's cheek, when she already happy with Sofia can go with her, to accompany her starting over in New York, now the job even didn't exist.

When she tried to call Penny, the women only saying that she feels sorry and don't know what to do. Callie feels disappointed, she needs more comforting word and motivated to erase her sad. But she found Penny's word like someone who even didn't know Callie.

Sofia word before surely stayed inside Callie's mind. The little girl may be so young to understand what is love, but when Sofia can put a simple picture what is love and why marriage, it makes Callie's think about Arizona, think about how they shared the best moment together.

The first moment in the bathroom, shooting in the hospital, Africa, the pregnancy, the accident, the wedding, the plane crash, the cheating, the therapy, and the trial. Callie and Arizona already shared not just a happy moment, but the downhill moment, the breakup, even the sadness one and the hurting each other in the trial.

But can they erase each other, name on their mind? No… never… the little girl who now sleeps beside her, yes, she has Callie's eyes, hair, and skin colour, and even have mark nose and chin. But her manners, is 80 percent Arizona, the perky one, the ice cream flavour, and the favourite colour and the way she loves if Callie sing when she feels sad. It's totally Arizona.

Callie was the one who gives up, the one who left when Arizona trying to fix. Callie was the one who throws the trial one. And challenge their friend to stand which side they choose. Not only hurting them, but all of friends in the hospital.

The front door open to make her wake up from a reverie,

Meredith, Maggie, Alex and Jo enter with the biggest smile on their face. They found Callie with Sofia inside. Callie smiles at them, Meredith eyes moving to Sofia and back to Callie like asking what happen.

"I will take her to Zola room," said Alex slowly and gently took Sofia in his arm and Jo follow him behind to upstairs.

When Alex and Jo disappear, Meredith took a seat beside Callie and Maggie sat across them.

"What happen?" asks Meredith

"Arizona has shown up and tell me that I can take Sofia to New York," said Callie

"What? But she wins the custody," said Meredith and Maggie

"I don't know Mer, she even bought the ticket and just saying to bring back Sofia to Christmas and...," Callie's rubbing her temple

"Wow…," Maggie doesn't know how to react, but Meredith, she just listens and look carefully at Callie's face. Maggie realizes that her sister just quiet, "I can hear your wheel over there is turning," Maggie poke Meredith's head

"She still loves you Callie," Meredith's word chime in

"What do you say?" Callie heard the word, but she needs to reassure that her friend is not drunk

"I said she still love you. She wants you to be happy," Meredith now understands, why she saw Arizona hold back the emotion in the court, why Arizona, let it go when the final day she walks out and let Callie win, but instead she wins because that's the real big heart person. She will let the one she loves to have it, she just let it go. She rather saves another life, other children in the hospital, because she feels guilty to ruin the one she loves happiness.

The room suddenly quiet after Meredith's word. But Alex appeared and his word even makes the situation worst.

"Torres, I know when I'm not choosing which side of you to be testified. But this time I want you to pull your head from your ass and man up." Alex walked in between three women and standing there,

Callie and Meredith open their mouth to interrupt, but Alex raises his hand to stop them,

"Your child in there was a breakdown and asking me to make you not go to New York, because she wants you to comfort Arizona when the night she break down and crying and even have a nightmare. She wants you to go back there and stay together. And especially she needed you to understand she doesn't want to go to New York because Penny hit her last time she cried for her Mommy," Meredith stood up, anger filled her face, "and now you should choose, your women or your child."

"She said that?" Callie burst into tears

"Did you know about that?" Meredith asks Callie about Penny

"I don't know," Callie covered her face and sobbing

"Better that woman to stay away from Sofia before I beat her. Sofia is my family too, so you better make it clear Callie. And trust me, if she can hit Sofia, one day she can hit you too," Meredith now glares angrily, Maggie calms her down

"I don't get the job in New York..," said Callie between the tears, "I don't know what to do,"

Meredith calmed herself and Maggie move to Callie and hold her. They know, this is not the easiest situation. Surely both Callie and Arizona fucked up. Both of them hurt each other.

"Just make it simple Torres… It means universe against the separation," said Alex

With that Meredith, Maggie, and Callie look at Alex and the man just shrugged his shoulder with a smile.

Maggie and Alex phone chime in. Jo jogged down from upstairs.

"Trauma is coming, big pile up crash," said Jo tries to catch her breath

Maggie, Alex and Jo in a hurry, put their coat on

"I'm not on call tonight, let me make us some dinner Callie," said Meredith," you need wine I think," smile Meredith and comfort Callie with squeeze her hand

Meredith phone ringing, when she looks at the id, it's bailey,

~"Yes, Bailey,"~ Meredith move to the bookshelf

 _~"There's a pile up crash… ~"_

~"I'm not on call tonight~" Meredith answer like she know Bailey will ask her to go

 _~"is Callie still there?"~_

~"Yes,"~ now her tunes sure change, make Maggie, who left at the door looking back to Meredith

 _~"Nicole the EMT said, they found the Arizona car and id in the scene… ~"_ without waiting for Bailey to finish Meredith chime in

~"I'm on my way,"~ Meredith turn off the phone, and took a deep breath

"What happen?" Maggie walks back to near Meredith, Alex, who already outside just honking to make her move faster

"Callie grabs your jacket," said Meredith in a hurry grab her own jacket and grab Callie's arm,

"Mer, what happens?" Callie starts to worry, and she obeyed what Meredith asks her to do.

In hurry three of them close the door, "Maggie calls Helen the neighbour, to accompany Sofia and the children, the door is not locked," said Meredith to Maggie while enters the car

"Dude, you said you aren't on call," said Alex

"Callie hurry and get your ass here," Maggie and Callie enter the car, "Alex drives fast,"

"Jeez, grumpy much… just tell us," Alex feels irritated

"Arizona on the crash…,"

Callie face turn pales, and Alex no need to be told twice, he drove them to the hospital.

 _~"NO"~_ mumble Callie

xxx

* * *

The ER chaos with the triage, Owen was off so Richard and Bailey in charge. Pile up crash involve cars and tour bus, around 30 people need to be sent to the hospital.

Meredith enters the ER with Callie while holding her hand, try to search Bailey. Alex, Maggie and Jo already suit up to jump in the ER. Their eyes meet Bailey, the older women walk closer

"Nicole said they found the Arizona car and inside they found her ID card, but she is nowhere to be found," said Bailey to both of them. "I'm asking Deluca to contact her phone, but it's not picking up,"

Callie sure already has tears in her eyes. She cannot lose anyone, again. She can't bear the feeling losing her love of her life. Love?

Oh my God Callie still Love Arizona.

Meredith talked with Bailey to update the condition and asking should she scrub in. But Callie no longer listened to them.

When the familiar voice heard outside the ER door,

 **"Somebody help this little girl, she needs help,"**

Like the chaos room no longer exists, Callie has drawn to the voice **,** the voice that she knows she love to hear, she will go through to hell and heaven to make it exist. In a hurry she runs to the outside. Meredith and Bailey heard the voice too, they follow Callie.

There she is, standing Arizona outside the ER door, a taxi stop near her and shown a little girl bleeding,

 **"Please she needs help,"** said Arizona to April and the nurse who took the little girl to the gurney. **"I found her before the accident happen and it happens, I don't know…,"**

Arizona is standing with a long stick to keep her body steady. Her leg was hurt due to kneeling in force and helping the little girl out of the accident. Under the rain she holds the pain, she needs to make sure the little girl gets the attention first.

"Arizona," yelled Callie

"Callie," Arizona surprised to find Callie in here, she tough Callie already sleeps to prepare her long flight

In a second Callie join Arizona under the rain,

"What are you doing?" yelled Arizona

And their lips meet, first Arizona was trying to stop it, but Callie's hand wraps around Arizona. It is the best kiss since their last kiss the night Callie chose to leave her. A moment that makes a sparkling star rising in their heart again. They stop when air needed to be taken.

"I don't want to leave," said Callie

"What?" ask Arizona

"I want to stay…," Callie put her forehead on Arizona, "I love you…,"

"Really?" Arizona asks with teary eyes, Callie nods her head, "I love you too Callie… I never stop," with that she continued to kiss Callie and both of them smile at each other.

"Would you start again with me?" Callie palm resting peacefully in Arizona cheek

"Yes of course Callie… I won't waste the chance," both of them smile like a fool.

They don't care anymore about what will happen tomorrow, they will succeed or failed, but they need to try again. Because in marriage is not always a happiness or a good sex, but sometimes a rocky road we faced and need to be handled like a mature not yelling and silent treatment.

Both of them know, they have a lot of things to catch up. A lot of listening, tell, sharing and understanding. But one thing for sure, no more backing up and walk out.

This is the love of their life. Callie loves Arizona. Arizona love Callie. That's why they married right? Each of them needed to be a good man in a storm. Not just Arizona or not, just Callie.

A moment they shared a warm hug under the rain, until the loud voice boom behind them,

"Torres… Robbins, bring your ass down here and stop lovey dovey under the rain," yelled Richard from the door

Like catching by the principle, Callie grabs Arizona hand and move inside the building. A smile spreads across their face.

* * *

 **xxx**

 **A/n. I'm just boring in the workplace today so I choose to write on my phone.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **See you soon…**


End file.
